uminekofandomcom-20200223-history
Chapel
The is a building on Rokkenjima. It is situated in a grove behind the mansion, and can be reached after a short walk. Kinzo had the building constructed at around the same time as the mansion (completed in 1952). He regarded the chapel as a sacred place, and as such gave strict orders for it to be cleaned four times a year. He had also warned his children not to approach it, and was not known to have approached it himself either. The chapel features as a stage in the fighting game Golden Fantasia. Description The chapel appears as an ornate western building with a distinct domed tower. Its entrance is surrounded by an arch and flanked by two lion statues. Above it is a relief which reads "This door is opened only at a probability of a quadrillion to one. You will be blessed only at a probability of a quadrillion to one". The exterior of the chapel has been repaired several times, giving it a pristine appearance despite its age. The main sanctuary of the chapel is arched and includes two rows of pews, an altar, a pulpit, and a pipe organ. It also includes a waiting room and a VIP room. The door to the chapel may only be opened with a single specific key. The exterior of the chapel, with the exception of the door image, is based on the Kyu-Iwasaki-tei Garden in Tokyohttp://morrys-box.org/storage/seichi/umineko/3_iwasaki-tei.html. Story Turn of the Golden Witch The chapel is first shown on the first night, and serves as the setting where the adults of the Ushiromiya family all acknowledge the existence of the human guest Beatrice. Rosa and the servants were led there the next morning by a note, and she unlocked the door with a key from an envelope Maria had received from Beatrice the previous day. Inside are the corpses of the first twilight: Krauss, Natsuhi, Eva, Hideyoshi, Rudolf, and Kyrie. Their bellies had been sliced open and filled with candy, and their bodies arranged to be sitting on a table filled with Halloween candy and decorations, as well as three gold ingots. Upon leaving the scene later, the group discusses the significance that the chapel may have had for Kinzo. George, Shannon, and Gohda returned to the chapel later in a bid to get the key to Natsuhi's room from the pocket of her corpse. They entered the building by breaking a window. After retrieving the key, they encountered Beatrice, who pursued them out of the chapel. Rosa later entered the chapel a minute before midnight and grabbed a gold ingot before fleeing. Banquet of the Golden Witch In the third game, the chapel serves as the site of Kanon's corpse, the last victim discovered from the first twilight. Requiem of the Golden Witch In the prologue, Battler and Virgilia held a funeral for Beatrice in a meta-world version of the chapel. The story then shifted to an alternate Fragment where Kinzo held a funeral for Beatrice on October 4, 1986. The funeral was attended by the detective Will, who questioned the family members in the waiting room and VIP room in order to unravel the mystery of Beatrice. In Clair's story, Yasuda met Beatrice for the first time at the chapel, though the witch took the appearance of Gaap. On November 29, 1984, Beatrice made her way to the chapel in order to operate the mechanism hidden on the chapel's relief according to the instructions of the epitaph. The correct sequence of actions caused the movement of one of the lion statues at the entrance, pointing the way to the underground passage leading to the ingot room. After the story's conclusion, Will conducted her funeral by solving the mysteries of the first four games. The chapel is the site of the ??? epilogue, where Battler tried to reassure a six-year old Ange about the truth of the incident. Twilight of the Golden Witch The chapel is the location of the prologue, where Battler spoke to a six-year old Ange and invited her to Rokkenjima. It is revisited later by Ange after she discovered it to be the location of the Book of the Single Truth. Beatrice faced her in a duel in an attempt to stop her, but was unsuccessful. Image Gallery chapel outside day rain.png|Chapel exterior (raining) chapel day rain.png|Chapel door (raining) chapel day inside.png|Inside the chapel cha_i1ar.png|Inside the chapel References External Links * Compilation of real life locations of Umineko backgrounds * Kyu-Iwasaki-tei Garden on Wikipedia es:Capilla Category:Locations